


Runaway

by drreamnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, YouTube, block men, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fluff?????????????????????????????????????, georgenotfound - Freeform, mlm, sapnap - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drreamnotfound/pseuds/drreamnotfound
Summary: Dream finally realizes that his current relationship is unhealthy. Sapnap offers to help Dream escape this situation. Sapnap happens to also live with George. The new roommate alarms George causing him to run away from home and his feelings. Dream goes on a hunt for George, visiting all of his favorite places in hopes to find him. Throughout his search for George, he starts to realize the feelings he has always felt for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 29





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship the real-life people, just the characters. If this work is requested to be taken down by any of the people involved, I will do so immediately. Thank you :)
> 
> @drreamnotfound on Instagram!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream confesses to one of his friends about the state of his relationship.

"Skylar, _please_. I told you yesterday that I made plans to stream with George and Sapnap tonight," Dream explains timidly, though trying to stand his ground. He pulls his headset down from his ears to rest around his neck.

"No, you didn't," His girlfriend blurts out, folding her arms and cocking her hip out. Dream rolls his eyes and inhales dramatically as he senses another fight brewing. He remembers clearly telling her yesterday about the plans he had made with his friends. Words being twisted and being told he is always wrong is nothing new in his relationship. Emotional manipulation is something that can eat you alive. The victim most likely doesn't realize that the abuse is happening. The puzzle pieces are slowly starting to be put together in Dream's mind.

"Look, I'm not going to fight about this, I know what I said. Besides, I spent the whole day with you. I made you breakfast, we took a walk before going to get lunch, and we-"

"Look, _Clay_ ," She mocks. "I don't care what we did today. I'm telling you now that I want to spend time with you tonight." She spits out without an ounce of regret. "Also, I don't even know why you call them your friends. It's pretty sad," She says. Dream furrowed his eyebrows when he heard his girlfriend's hurtful words spill out of her mouth with ease. His heart drops. He feels defeated. No one has ever spoken to him this way before. She is the only person who beats his confidence down to a pulp. Constantly making him feel bad about who he is as a person. She makes his career seem like a joke, though she takes advantage of the fame and money that comes from it. He opens his mouth to defend himself and his friends, but nothing comes out. He is terrified of her.

"What? Nothing to say?" She says. "It's because I'm right. You haven't even met them and even better they don't even know what you look like," She adds with a chuckle full of sarcasm. "So really at the end of the day, you don't have any friends. All you have is me," She finishes before leaving his room, slamming his door.

Dream sighed and slumped in his chair. He pulled his hood back and gave his hair a quick ruffle. Skylar has said many harsh things to Dream before, but this time her words gave him the realization that this wasn’t a healthy relationship. He decided not to think about it too much and deal with it later. He wanted to keep his promise with his friends. He opened up Discord and saw that George and Sapnap were already in a voice channel. He took a deep breath and pulled his headset back onto his ears before joining the call. He was greeted by his two best friends screaming his name at the top of their lungs.

“Hey guys, uh sorry I’m late,” Dream says, his voice audibly laced with defeat. They were already streaming, so they didn’t question his tone. They knew something was up, but they knew Dream wouldn’t want them to question him in front of thousands of viewers.

“Hey, daddy. We were waiting for you,” Sapnap says flirtatiously. Dream can’t help but grin at Sapnap’s antics.

“Yeah _Dreamy_ , we missed you so much,” George cooed causing Dream to scrunch his nose.

“You guys are so weird,” Dream says with a slight chuckle. “But seriously, I’m sorry I wasn’t in the voice channel on time. I had a slight issue to take care of,” He says quietly, hoping that his girlfriend doesn’t hear.

“It’s fine, don’t stress it too much. Things happen,” George reassures him.

“Yeah, man. Don’t worry about it,” Sapnap agrees. The tone in Sapnap’s voice gave Dream a feeling that he knew something was wrong. “Oh no, chat thinks the issue you had to take care of is something _inappropriate_ ,” He says in between laughs. Dream quickly opens Twitch and clicks on Sapnap’s stream.

“A slight ISSUE he says,” one comment read, as many more alike fly to the top of the screen. The Dream Team fans frantically type anything and everything that can take Dream’s sentence out of context. He shakes his head, “They can think all they want. But that is not even close to what I meant,” He says, closing out of Sapnap’s stream. He closes his browser and opens Minecraft. It loads and he is greeted by a server named ‘Georgie Loves Dreamy.’ This, of course, is Sapnap’s doing.

“Really, Sapnap?” Dream says as he joins the server. He spawns in and sees George’s avatar crafting beside a half-cut down birch tree. Sapnap’s avatar is crouching upon the crafting table in front of George. Dream sprints over to start attacking Sapnap with his fist.

“Woah, woah! Dream!” Sapnap yells, “Stop hitting me! What did I do?” He runs away from the green blob and starts blocking himself in a cobblestone box. Meanwhile, a confused George is watching the whole situation quietly.

“Well, for starters, the name of the server. What are you? A child?” Dream says sarcastically. He moves his avatar to Sapnap’s hide-out and starts punching at the stone. “Second of all, I log in to see you standing on George’s crafting table,” He says, still trying to break Sapnap out so he can give him what he deserves.

“Wait, what?” George says quickly, his eyes scanning both of his monitors back and forth. “He was doing what now?” He says, focusing on the green circle around Sapnap’s discord profile picture.

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t know it was happening, George,” Sapnap purrs.

The call is starting to be filled with Dream’s evil laughter as he finally breaks the block of cobblestone. As soon as the breaking animation goes off, Sapnap screeches as Dream starts punching him.

**_Sapnap was slain by Dream_ **

“Dream!” Sapnap yells, causing Dream to erupt into a laughing fit. “Were you just that jealous that it was me on the crafting table and not you?” He teases. Dream felt a wave of anxiety rush to his stomach.

“Maybe I was. Or maybe I just wanted to kill you,” Dream says, trying to calm down.

“You should see George’s face right now. He is blushing so hard on his stream,” Sapnap points out as he starts typing something.

“No, I’m not Sapnap!” George retaliates.

Dream hears George’s donation sound go off and quickly opens his stream on his other monitor. He instantly busts out with laughter again after reading the donation.

_**Sapnap donated $100.00!** Don’t worry Gogy, we know you have the hots for Dream. _

George can’t help but smile to himself. He covers his face with his hands resulting in him receiving “awes” from his pesky friends and viewers.

“He’s not denying it!” Sapnap yells.

“You guys are idiots, let’s just play the game. We’re supposed to be running the new code,” George says, desperately wanting to change the subject.

“Yeah, let's leave George alone for a bit, Sapnap. He needs some time to cool down,” Dream says as he looks back at George’s stream.

 _George is so adorable_ , he thinks to himself. He shakes his head rapidly after he realizes what he just thought. George is just his best friend, he’s not supposed to think of him in _that_ manner. He decides to not think about it too much since he already has enough going on in the love department.

The three continue their Minecraft journey for the day, sharing laughs and doing their best to give the viewers the content they want. Dream is finally able to forget about all of the stress he has from his relationship and can focus on what is most important to him. Having a good time with his friends. Unfortunately, this perfect moment is interrupted by his door being opened by an unwanted guest.

Dream quickly pauses his game and mutes his mic. He looks at the door to see his girlfriend. His _angry_ girlfriend.

“Clay, do you not know how to listen?” She starts, “I told you two hours ago that I wanted to spend time with you.” Demanding orders carelessly being thrown around. Not a care in the world for Dream is found.

“Skylar, I’m in the middle of a strea-”

“I don’t fucking care about your stupid little stream, okay? Log off, I want to watch a movie,” She says through her teeth.

Dream decides not to fight back. He unmutes after she leaves the room. “Guys,” He whispers nervously, “I have to go. I’m really sorry,” He says quickly before disconnecting from the call and logging off of the Minecraft server. He takes his headphones off and puts his face in his hands. He feels sick to his stomach. Walking out of his room to be greeted by his irritated girlfriend is the last thing he wants to do. He lifts his head from his hands when he hears his phone vibrate. A Snapchat notification appears on his screen.

_Sapnap is typing…_

He waits to pick up his phone until he sees the next notification.

_From Sapnap_

He unlocks his phone and opens Snapchat. He taps on his and Sapnap’s conversation.

_Sapnap: You didn’t seem like yourself today. I hope everything is okay. Call me when you can._

Dream smiles softly at the kind message. He appreciates how his friend is looking after him, but making people worry about him is something he hates to do. Just as he is about the reply, he receives a text message.

 _“George..”_ He whispers to himself. With his stomach in knots and his head foggy, he taps on the notification.

_I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here for you Clay._

Even though it doesn’t seem like much, this message meant the world to Dream. George rarely calls him by his first name, but whenever he does he knows he is being genuine.

He sets his phone down on his desk, deciding to respond to his friends later. As he starts to stand from his chair, he feels droplets fall onto his hand. He sits back down and closes his eyes, allowing the tears to fall. He didn’t realize how much this situation was bothering him until now. He wipes away his tears with his sleeve and takes a few deep breaths. He is brought back to reality from the sound of his phone ringing.

“H-Hello?” He says with a hiccup in his throat. He tries his best to clear his throat and sound as normal as possible.

“Hey, are you okay? I thought calling you would be better,” Sapnap’s voice pours from his phone.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Dream lies. He accidentally sniffles into the speaker and squints after realizing what a mistake he just made.

“Are you crying? Clay, you can talk to me you know. I want to help you. If you need anything at all just name it and I got you,” Sapnap says carefully, planning each word perfectly. This was Dream’s que to finally expose his girlfriend.

“She’s crazy. I really need to get out of here. I don’t think I can take it here much longer,” Dream whispers, scared that his girlfriend will hear.

“Skylar? I thought you guys were good. Were you hiding this the whole time?” Sapnap asks quickly. The sounds of him adjusting himself in his seat are audible.

“I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner. I was scared. She is very controlling and I am constantly getting yelled at. I feel like I don’t have a voice anymore,” Dream admits. The call goes quiet. Too quiet. The only sounds that are heard are the cars passing by outside Dream’s open window. The cool air blowing in and the tense atmosphere sends chills down his spine. He can feel each hair on his arm stand up as goosebumps take form, scattered everywhere. He opens his mouth to say something to break the silence, but Sapnap beats him to it.

“Pack up some stuff and I’ll be there tomorrow morning,” He says firmly. “Get as much as you can for now and we can get the rest another day. You’re coming to live with George and me,” Dream’s eyes widen at his words. “I can’t sit here, knowing you’re suffering, and do nothing about it. And you can’t say no because I’m showing up no matter what,” He finishes.

Dream sighs in relief. This could work. He could finally be free.

“Thank you,” He says as he rests his elbow on his desk to lay his forehead in his hand. He squeezes his temples to try and ease the pulsating headache he developed from crying.

“No need to thank me. Just go get ready. I’ll see you tomorrow,” He says. They share their farewells and Dream thanks him once again for the generous offer. He plugs his phone in to charge and stands, making his way to his door. He opens it carefully to ensure it doesn’t make a sound and peaks out. He sees his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, passed out on the sofa. He quickly shut the door the same way he opened it. He had the chance to start packing everything he could. Tomorrow could change his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! I really enjoy writing, so I thought I would share this with you!


	2. Post Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream leaves his girlfriend with the help of Sapnap and a particular song catches his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK ME A MILLION YEARS TO UPLOAD. IM SO BAD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I included one of my favorite songs in this chapter! It's 'Drive in the Night' by Post Romance. I might make a playlist for this story if I end up using more songs in future chapters. But here is the link to the song if you wanna listen to it while you read.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1G7ohvYh9O7dD2XemjmlFW?si=w6aUi0TfS8isqxoQG_O4Og
> 
> Not every lyric applied to the story, so I just used some.

It was finally the next day. Dream woke up slumped over a suitcase on his stomach. He groaned as he pushed himself up lazily to sit on the edge of his bed. Still half asleep, he yawns and stretches his arms above his head; pops and cracks from his body fill the still room. He stands up carefully and makes his way over to his desk to check his phone.

_ 5 new messages from: Sapnap _

“Shit,” Dream curses under his breath. His fingers stumble over his screen to find the call button. The phone rings. Once, twice, thrice.

“ _ Finally _ , I thought you died,” Sapnap grumbles through the speaker.

“God, I’m sorry. I ended up passing out while packing and I fell asleep on my suitca--”

“I get it man, don’t be sorry. I just wanted to let you know I’m almost at your house, so be ready to sneak out. Is she awake?” He whispers as if she would be able to hear him. 

Dream makes his way over to his door, cracking it open silently. He hears a quiet mewl and the sound of soft, quick pattering run into his room. He turns around to see Patches jumping onto his suitcase. He softly smiles and shakes his head before continuing the task at hand when he hears Sapnap inhale through his phone. Dream peaks out of his room into the living room to see his girlfriend still passed out on the couch. There were bottles of cheap liquor lying on the floor. He closes his eyes and controls his breathing before responding to his friend.

“We have  _ nothing _ to worry about,” He says with a scoff. He makes his way to his bed, crouching down to extend his arm under to pull out Patches’ carry crate. He sets it on his bed and opens the door so he can set a blanket in it. He looks over at her and nods his head towards the crate. She eagerly hops up and crawls in to start creating her nest in the blanket. He adjusts his phone on his shoulder so he can close the door of the crate. 

“Okay, well I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Listen for a knock,” He says quickly before hanging up. Dream finishes up his packing. He dreaded the thought of having to come back here to pick up the rest of his stuff, so he ended up packing everything last night. He tiptoes his way back and forth between his room and the front door, carrying all of his boxes. He eventually hears a knock and heads to the door with his last bag and Patches in his hands. He sets both down and gently opens the front door. He is greeted by a strong built back. 

“Hey,” Dream whispers. He tilts his head when Sapnap doesn’t turn around. “Uh, Sapnap?”

“I-I haven’t seen your face yet, so I thought I would give you privacy,” He says nervously, stuttering over his words. 

“ _ Turn around _ you idiot. What are you gonna do?  _ Blindfold _ yourself while driving?” Dream says, hopelessly trying to stifle his laughter.

“Ooh,  _ Dreamy.  _ Who knew you were so _ kinky _ ,” Sapnap says as he turns around. His face softens as his eyes meet his best friend’s face. He smiles with his eyes as he leans in with his arms open. He takes Dream in for a tight bear hug, “It’s good to see you, man.”

“It’s good to see you too, Sapnap,” Dream says, patting him on the back before pulling away.

“Man, we’re bringing home George a cutie,” Sapnap teases, both literally and figuratively. 

“WHAT?” Dream whisper yells, giving his friend a panicked look.

Sapnap just giggles like a girl as he holds a button on his car key to open his trunk. He leans over to start picking up boxes.

“Oh  _ nothing _ , lover boy,” He coos, walking away to his car to organize the boxes so they are secure. 

Dream attempts to think about what he could have meant, but brushes it off to focus on his escape. After all of the boxes are packed into the trunk, he picks up Patches to set her crate on the floor of the passenger seat. He kneels down to look in at her.

“Don’t worry girl, we’re going to be in a better home soon,” He says, sticking a finger though the crate so she can nuzzle her head against it. He chuckles and stands up to make his way back to the front door. Sapnap is focused on closing the door without making a sound.

“You can be as loud as you want, she’s wasted in there,” Dream says, reaching into his pocket to pull out his house key. He locks the door then turns on his heels to make his way back to the car. 

“I feel like I’m in a spy movie, sneaking around with my trusty sidekick,” Sapnap beams, skipping to the driver’s door to hop inside. He starts up the car and puts all of the windows down. Dream climbs in shortly after, picking up the cat crate so she can rest on his lap. 

“Ready?” Sapnap asks, looking over to the passenger seat with a reassuring smile.

Dream nods and with that, they were on the road. After a few minutes of driving, Sapnap grabs the aux cord and gestures it towards Dream. 

“Hey, can you plug my phone in?” He asks, keeping his eyes on the road. Dream nods, taking the cord to plug in Sapnap’s phone and place it in the phone holder. Sapnap nods, flicking his eyes between his eyes and his phone to shuffle his playlist. A drum set is heard as the first song starts. Dream stares out the window to keep himself busy during this long trip. He furrowed his eyebrows, turning his head towards the radio as the lyrics were being sung.

**_I’ve been damned with bad luck_ **

**_I’m bummed ‘cause I’m fucked up_ **

**_I’m insecure, I’m growing cold everyday_ **

What a coincidence. Most of the lyrics are speaking to him very clearly. Recovering from the toxic relationship is bound to take a while. He hasn’t felt like himself lately. 

**_But I’m too quiet in the passenger seat_ **

“You good? You’re kinda quiet,” Sapnap asks, eyeing Dream. 

He shakes his head, pushing his thoughts away to come back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m alright. This song is just… something else,” He mumbles, twirling his thumbs together in his lap. Sapnap chuckles quietly.

“It’s a good song. They’re kinda underrated and--” 

Dream wanders back into his thoughts, tuning his blabbering friend out and focusing on the lyrics.

**_I should give it up and get a life_ **

**_But I’m trying to keep you satisfied_ **

He closes his eyes, memories starting to flood in. He did everything for her, though she did nothing for him. Caring for someone is a terrifying thing since there is a chance they won’t fully reciprocate. Tears start forming in the corners of his eyes. He quickly pulls his hand in his sweatshirt to dab at his eyes. He shoots a glance at Sapnap to make sure he won’t be suspicious of him and ask him what is wrong, but he is still prattling on about the band. Dream rests his head against his window, eyes still shut. A nap can’t hurt.

**_So, I’ll stay quiet for the rest of the drive_ **


End file.
